Never Never Land
by Fantasian
Summary: It's a Rola more so about Rogue and how she dreams about a certain someone and thier memories and what happens when she finally figures out who it is
1. proluoge

This chapter is more like an opening type thingy, it a little confusing its supposed to be from Rouge P.O.V. but its like she's talking about herself to someone although no one is really there so she doesn't use the words I or me (kinda like Remy) until the middle were she sort of breaks out *heavy sigh* just read hopefully you'll understand it better then my sister  
  
Rauken: you forgot the disclaimer  
  
ME: o ok,  
  
Disclaimer:..... need I really say more??????  
  
~¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤~  
  
Rogue woke up abruptly and early, a very rare occurrence. She had the energy to get up but she just didn't want to. She hugged the blanket close to her body and closed her eyes. It was December and pretty damn cold, but she liked the cold and no one in t he mansion seemed to understand that. That's why she often sleeps with the AC and the fan turned on. She just wanted to let the cold set in, so she can slip away into a peaceful slumber never waking up. In her dream everything is right, nothing matters she's away far away in a... a never never land.  
  
Time ceases to exist, and no one is around to disturb her. As a matter of fact there's only one person around besides her. She can never remember the face as hard as she tries but she really doesn't matter as long he's there with her. All she knows is everything is right when they're together.  
  
He actually understands her, HA HA that's a riot, someone actually understanding me, the rogue. No one understands me; no one knows me, but me! I know them inside and out I know their head I've felt what they felt, I've lived their memories I've dreamed their dreams. I know them. There is that one person though. The ones she dreams about.  
  
When she dreams about them she often finds herself in their shoes and instead of seeing them she sees herself but she can't control what she does for its not her. She has no clue on who it is, she has been able to deduce that its a guy for sure, and most of his memories are about orphanages and foster homes One would think that would narrow it down, BUT NOOO, for some reason 80% of mutants are either orphaned or adopted, Scott, Alex hell the entire Brotherhood, and most likely some of the Acolytes which all happen to be guys. She has been able to tell by personality that it defiantly, defiantly was not Scott at first she though it was because she absorbed him more then others and she knew he was adopted, that's why she kind of liked him for a little while all to find out it wasn't him at all. She laughed at the thought I'm glad it wasn't him.  
  
The more she thought about it who's to say this mystery guy was even a mutant. She absorbed people she didn't really know Cody, arcade ECT. How does she know if the weren't adopted. She just didn't know and frankly she didn't give a shit, she could live inside their memories for now.  
  
Rogue laid there for what seemed like a minute then she looked at Kitty clock that read 6:23, she had been there for an hour! O well it was an enjoyable hour. She slowly lifted herself from her worn our bed people would be getting up soon and she wanted to beat them to the showers. She grabbed her towel and a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom thinking to herself 'that guy though the one in my dreams probably could be the one to understand me and lay with me forever in my... never never land'  
  
~¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤~  
  
Wow that was a little shorter then I expected, guess you can't judge be note book paper I hope it was understandable I let my sister a read it and she went out on tangent about not know who was telling the story blah blah I tuned her out. The whole Laying in bed thing is something I actually tend to do before I sleep at night and sometimes when I wake up and I wanted to but that into the story, the lance and rogue relationship is coming I don't want to rah it but it will be here soon and it figures while writing this I get inspired to write a songfic so check that out buh, bye now.  
  
Rauken: O, P.S. for those of you wonderin' this is going to turn out to be a RoLa (Rouge an Lance) she likes that couple for some reason  
  
ME: That's right and you can try to persuade me all you want with reviews but it will do no good  
  
Rauken: trust me it won't, I got no problem with the couple but a change is nice every so often  
  
ME: *whacks Rauken's head with a frying pan*, O don't worry bout him, he's immortal *grin* meaning I get to torture him till the end of time  
  
Rauken: Sadly yes  
  
ME: o come on you no you love me  
  
Rauken: I do, except when you on cough medication  
  
ME: but that's when I get my best writing done, o well just read an review TALLEY HOE! 


	2. mutual feeling

Ok after weeks of anticipation and built up anger the second chapter to Never Land is here. I actually wrote the next two chapters over break well really one and a half. So the day midterms where down with and break officially begun I sat down start typing then all of a sudden in the middle of the third paragraph my key board isn't working I can't type. Then my computer freezes and boots me off. O joy. I let my computer rest I start it up still can't type nothing. I tried and tried all through break. Then one day two days ago my sister came in and tells me somehow the keyboard got on plugged. So I'm here just feeling O so intelligent. But that doesn't matter all that matters is I can now post the second chapter  
  
Rauken: WOW your really stupid aren't you  
  
Me: Yeah I should really hang out with you less.  
  
Rauken: Hey!  
  
Me: Just enjoy the chapter and forgive me for taking this long, O yeah here's the disclaimer.  
  
....  
  
DO I really have to say anything more I think the word pretty much explains everything ya know DIS - CLAIM I have no claim over the material you are about to read.  
  
O, P.S. "." is talking '.' thoughts got it, good ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance sat backwards on the Christmas chair, drumming his hands on the back of it. His eyes were closed and his head was bopping to the music coming out of the headphones. He even started to sing along to it.  
  
"Take my hand.. were off to never, never land"  
  
Toad who came Hopping down the stares made a face of disgust at hear Lances voice "Yo Lance, stop trying to sing, cuz a news flash you can't"  
  
But Lance couldn't hear a thing and kept on sing to the song, "hush lil' baby don't say a word" he sang. Finally Toad couldn't bare it anymore and ripped the headphones off his tongue. "TOAD!" shouted lance. "Hey, hay buddy how you so sure it was me, it could have been Pietro or something just he moves so fast you didn't see anything." Todd babbled trying to keep Lance from pounding him "Cuz, Pietro doesn't generate slime!!" Lance said kicking aside the now slimy headphones while moving forward towards Todd. "O yeah, right *nervous laugh*" Todd said while backing up as far as possible against the counter. Lance clenched his fist cause the entire house to rumble, "COME ON! We got to get to class."  
  
"Pietro, Fred, come on" Lance shouted up the stairs while heading to the front door, only have to stop short because Pietro zoomed down the stairs in front of the stairs barricading the front door "notsofast firstperson tothetruck gets to drive" he managed to say before zooming to the car. Lance vowed to kill them man that finally allowed Pietro to get his permit. 'I swear he drives almost as fast as he can run, I don't know who's worse him or Kitty, jeez.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All four of the BOM members piled out of the Jeep a little dizzy and misdirected except for Pietro who just scoffed at them and said "suck it up you Pussies." As they started heading toward the school they heard an all too familiar car come pulling in. They froze in theirs tracks without even looking back, they knew who it was. "Damn X-geeks" Pietro muttered to the group. Lance looked behind his right shoulder and sure enough, there was Jean parked in her new silver BMW with all the other X-Girls laughing and singing along to the song on the radio, giggling and having fun, oblivious to the world around them. Well all of them accept for one, which Lance couldn't help but stare at. Apparently they weren't that oblivious because Kitty's normally cherry face, smiley face twisted in disgust and shouted "God, like stop staring Lance! I told you were through, so like get over it!"  
  
This cause Lance to suddenly snap out of his trance and but he didn't have enough time to tear his gaze away, and lucky for him Scott just happened to pull in with the X-Boys "Yeah you want go at it, Alvers?" He asked a smirk on his face. Scott enjoyed fighting with people and putting them down he just acted kind and considerate to impress Jean, who's not as kind as she tries to make people think she is. Most people seem blind to this, as obvious as it was, but not lance he can see right through them. Lance has seemed to develop an ability to do that with most people, most not all. "Nah, I got better things to do with my time then waste it on small stuff" He retailed while heading towards the school along with Pietro and Todd. Freddy apparently was too hungry to wait and was in the cafeteria eating their excuse for a break fast  
  
Pietro: "Give it up man, you're never going to get Kitty, she's out of your league"  
  
Lance: "Oh, and your not"  
  
Pietro: "Nope, I'm out of hers" Lance: "Besides, what makes you so sure Kitty was the one I was staring at"  
  
At this Todd and Pietro burst into laughter "cause it you dude" Todd said holding back the laughter just enough to get out the sentence.  
  
Todd then went down on a knee and trying to mimic Lance said in a weird voice "Oh Kitty, I love you so much, will you take me back for the 30th time you know you can't resist a bad-ass like me, here I'll make an earth quake for you"  
  
"Shut-Up Toad!" Lance yelled gritting his teeth trying to resist with all is might to not pound Toad for the second time that day  
  
Then Pietro, decided to join in saying in a very high pitched voice that actually resembled Kitty's "like Lance I told you, I just like to see you squabble over me and watching your pathetic attempts to get me back, it be pointless to actually go out with you"  
  
"Hardy-Har" Lance mumbled under his breath while leaving Todd and Pietro behind Laughing at their crappy imitations of him"  
  
They, don't know the first thing about him, or else they'd realize he thing for Kitty was just a cover-up. True when he first met her in Illinois he liked her, she was the first person he could ever connect with about how it feels to be a fucking freak of nature. Then when he came here he met other he could connect with, although the Brotherhood tend to seem to have troubled past, far more troubled then you'd ever guess by looking at them. Not that the X-Men don't they just seem to cover it up with different emotions and attitudes. Lance started thinking of the one he was really staring at, Rogue. Sitting on the end of the car feeling so misplaced in the mass of the stereotypical teenage girls. With a look of sadness on her face yet, a burning fire in those beautiful green eyes if hers  
  
Ever since she first came to the Brotherhood he was intrigued by her. He remembered once Rouge described herself as a seer 'Ah stay in my own little shell of glass and observe the world around the people, the things their personalities, but no one notices me they pass on by, I know them inside and out yet most barely even known I was there. It makes you cold inside even if you fight it you'll eventually become cold' Lance heard her voice repeat in his mind it was one of the few conversations he had with her, your not cold Rouge, maybe your shell is, perhaps your shell had transformed from glass to ice, but maybe just maybe that shell of yours is what prevents you yourself from becoming cold unlike the rest of the world. As much as he hated him self for it he tried to avoid her, he didn't want to become attached, no did. That's why he desperately looked for a distraction, a.k.a. Kitty. They knew of her powers and were afraid if they got to close they'd get hurt and hurt her in return. That's probably half the reason she left she had no ties to us. None at all, and its all our fucking fault. Hell Summers even reached out to her, comforted her made her fell wanted of course the second she joined the X-Men his attention to her dropped and went to Jean. Of course Lance never thought one, day she'd actually leave, he always expected her to be there, once she was gone he realized how much he lost  
  
What Rouge didn't realize is she rubbed off on him, he was observing her. Even when she was still with the Brotherhood. He was so drawn to, probably because she was so much more complicated then other people. At times he felt he knew her more then anyone and though he could see through her yet other times he was so confused. No doubt she could see through him and everyone else, even without her powers she probably could. Her powers, I wonder if she knows. Most likely she's absorbed him in battle so many times, probably knows all his thoughts of her and the games he played and how he feels about her. He though to himself  
  
One things for sure the feeling sure ain't mutual. I think she finally realized Scott for who he is and got over him, but then again who ever knows with the Rouge  
  
~~~~~~~Mean while  
  
Rouge was at her locker having so many thoughts running through her heads, not only was she thinking of her dreams and her quest to unravel the mystery, but earlier today when Lance was staring at Kitty she though for a brief second she thought maybe, possibly he was staring at her, and maybe, just maybe he was the one. It seemed pretty plausible and some part of her, she's not sure which part hoped for him to be the one. Then reality kicked in, Lance is crazy about Kitty nothing new there. The feeling she had for him definitely wasn't mutual  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok: I hope that was good, it was much longer then the first chapter, how was it I'd palpitate ANY type of comments I really new to writing fanfics and stories and poems and such. I hope I'll get better with practice. A lot of this chapter was sort of defining their feelings it'll pick up a little soon, I think  
  
Also I apologize in advance for any typos I suck at grammar, at leas went I'm using a keyboard. Hope fully the next one won't take to long to get up.  
  
Rauken: Right there'll probably be another month long hiatus, and you'll disappoint the few readers you have  
  
Me: Why, Oh why did I pick you to be my best friend/slash muse, your so critical, you know you were a lot nicer when I first met you  
  
Rauken: O I'm only joking, you know I love you and I really enjoy being you muse and just think if I piss you off enough you'd allow me to do something else while you sit there and type for who knows how long, it gets boring.  
  
ME: FINE! GO THEN  
  
Rauken: YAY! a vacation, runs outside  
  
ME: *grins* he won't get far *mumbles ancient language* *evil cackle*  
  
Rauken: Bust the door, you mad a spell to make it snow didn't you?  
  
Me: Moi? Well you know it is the middle of winter  
  
Rauken: ITS FLORIDA!!!  
  
Me: O yeah, tee hee O yes also I'm thinking of possibly, possibly adding some light Kietro on the side it just seems it fight into the story nicely with out to much effort. I'm not necessarily a big fan of the couple but I think there perfect for each other, both hyper and energetic and crazy drivers apparently. Plus their best friend like each other, in this story at least, any comments on it  
  
Rauken: O yes also if the rambling between Victoria and me at the end go the chapter get to be annoying just say so, we'll gladly stop  
  
ME: *evil glare towards Rauken* well they are a bit lengthy, but there just so fun ^_^ 


	3. tiedus process

Hi I'm back, after months of waiting, Oh well I'm sure there is much better fan-fics with writers that leave you in agonizing suspense, behold as I lamely try to justify myself I did have the next three chapter saved on my computer because I got into a serious typing groove one night but behold my computer blew out about a month ago I'm know using my dads computer so I know have to re-type the next few chapters. Here it goes  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, anyone who comes onto this site, reads these stories and believes that the writer might own the show/movie/characters is stupid beyond comprehension and should not be allowed to operate a computer  
  
Rauken: Well while Victoria is going off on her tangent I'll be the one that tells you to enjoy the story and review..... Enjoy the story and please review.  
  
CH.3  
  
Roque still stood there at her locker getting her needed books and materials she brushed Lance out of her mind, she had to, the task at hand requires an absolute clear mind, which is quite a lot to ask considering the voices in her head.  
  
Rogue slung her backpack on her shoulder and did a 180 only to come face to face with Kitty.  
  
"Hey Rogue, watch you doing"  
  
"I'm going to the Cafeteria Kitty"  
  
"Oh do you want me to come with you"  
  
Rogue managed a half smile at the petite girl in front of her, at least she truly did care about her, she just didn't know how to handle someone who's life had been flushed down the damn toilet. She never had experienced great trauma so it's hard for to relate, sure she human, and mutant so she gets her share of troubles but she definitely has it better then most "Nah, Kit. I really need to do this alone" Rogue then just walked to the Cafeteria.  
  
Kitty, turned and looked after her, 'but your always alone Rogue, always' she said barely above a whisper, after that she just shook her head and walked away.  
  
Roque trudged to the middle of the cafeteria picking an empty table to sit at. She dropped her book bag on the table and pulled out a chair screeched it across the floor, causing everyone to look up from their school breakfasts, or homework they were finishing up before class.  
  
Roque simply ignored them as they soon would ignore her she sat down and took out her beloved journal. It dark blue big, and thin with good quality paper edged with gold. The cover had very beautiful scenery involving a dragon, a moon, the sea, trees, a castle and other things. Rogue skimmed through her stories, fan-fiction, poem, ventilation entries and drawings to come to clean Page  
  
Ok, thought Roque lets start with from the beginning [AN: I know that Roque never absorbed some of the following people in the evolution series but just humor me and pretend it happened off camera]  
  
All the males I've absorbed thought Rogue, here we go  
  
Cody Kurt Scott Logan Blob Lance Magneto Sabertooth Angel Pietro Toad Evan Jamie Remy Arcade Random guy at party  
  
After writing the list Rogue pulled out a red pen to cross out the one definitely can not be. She crossed out Cody because she knew he wasn't adopted, orphaned, foster-homed, Kurt because they were related, Magneto because he wasn't adopted and he's way too old, Sabertooth because of this one distinct memory she absorbed of him that clashed with the one she dreamed of, Angel because he was never adopted, Evan and Jamie for the same reason – not adopted, the random guy, whose name was actually Jason. She just brushed against him that day her powers went berserk, there was no way she could have taken enough out of that to supplied her with all the memories she dreamed of.  
  
Scott Blob Logan Lance Pietro Todd Remy Arcade  
  
"Well at least it's getting narrowed down some" Rogue mused t herself while reaching for her green pen, she was planning to circling the ones she highly doubted, she put the pen down to circle Scott's name, after words she went to circle Blob, but she realized there that it wasn't so much doubt that causing her to circle it more hope that it wasn't him. Rogue looked to the corner of the Lunch room where the Brotherhood sat. She so much more then most people did about them yet she knew nothing at all, at first it was easy to decipher certain memories of people from another one when there was only three in her head, it took time but it wasn't so hard. The more people she absorbed the more that was forced into her head and the more jumbled everything became some memories she had no clue who they belonged to.  
  
She look at the table, and saw Freddy with his 10 breakfast trays, Todd eating the flies that hover of the schools food, that just goes to show how sanitary it is. Even though some of them may never show a sentimental side, a pained side or any indication of being this person she looking for, everyone has a secret side they hide form everyone, and she couldn't be sure.  
  
Roque closed her book in defeat she'd have to rule them off, one by one, by facts and be absolutely sure.  
  
She packed everything away and sat back with her feet on the table waiting for the bell to ring  
  
"Your disgusting, the both of you" Lance said, you think he'd get used to Toad's tongue and Blob um table manners or lack there of, but yet he didn't. Lance turned his head and came across Roque sitting at the center table all alone feet up.  
  
Soon Pietro too got a little tired of seeing flies gulped and a waterfall of food cascading into Blobs mouth straight to his bottomless-pit of a stomach. He turned to see what Lance was looking at with such yearning. When his eyes landed on Rogue it dawned on him.  
  
"You really weren't looking at Kitty earlier today where you?" Pietro asked looking directly at Lance  
  
"What you care" Lance said as he tore his gaze from Rogue to Pietro  
  
"You like Rogue"  
  
-Lance just sat there, he couldn't lie to Pietro they were friends in a weird way, and there was no response he could say  
  
Pietro, sat in thought it all made sense, Lance and Rogue were pretty close when she lived in the Brotherhood always talking on the porch, yet they never hung out at school or outside it that much.  
  
Pietro considered them both his friends, even Rogue in a weird way they had their talks and she helps him in Math.  
  
Maybe its time I help them for a change, their both stubborn headstrong fools. Pietro thought to himself as he dashed off in a hyper, excited frenzy, where exactly he was going not even Pietro knew  
  
Alrighty then end of Ch.3 no Ch. 2 the first one was a prologue, you know what I discovered I suck at romances  
  
Rauken: Then why do right them  
  
ME: Cause no one else will and the idea won't leave me alone. Also if I want to grow as a writer I need to challenge myself, also it seems people have little to no interest in reading a fan fiction if it doesn't contain romance of some sort 


	4. KITTY

Me: I'm too lazy to write neat little introductory or witty disclaimer which might make you guys happy, but so you know I don't own shit, now on with it  
  
Rauken: enjoy ^_^ P.S. "...." –speaking '.....'- Thoughts (you should know what parentheses are) [I writ AN's here it will be this way the whole story] â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«â«  
  
Rogue trudged into her first period class and practically collapsed into her seat  
  
"Hey Rouge" said Kurt with that happy go lucky smile plastered onto his face  
  
"Stuff it blue ball"  
  
"Ah sibling rivalry tis a beautiful way to say I love you" Kurt replied keep his deposition  
  
'How the hell does he stay that.... Chipper all the time' Rogue looked up at the clock... 'I got enough time' "Hey Kitty" Rouge shout as she moved over to a vacant desk sitting herself in it so she can speak to Kitty face to face  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You remember that Arcade kid that set Defcon 4 on us and that whole fiasco"  
  
"Duh"  
  
"You still talk to him, you were friends... somewhat"  
  
"Well I talk to him but not like nearly as much as I used to... it's kinda awkward ya know; besides he moved to Pennsylvania just yesterday"  
  
"Yeah, it's just is he ok and all"  
  
"Yeah he's, wait why do you care?"  
  
"Maybe I am plagued by an overwhelming quilt that I may have hurt an innocent human with my curse and I'm trying to put my mind at rest because for once can make sure, not like before with Cody where I had to run"  
  
"Rogue I share a room with you, I know you.. and if that was the real reason you wanted something you wouldn't admit, I know its true, but you'd never express concern unless you had a hidden agenda"  
  
"What you constantly pester me and say I can talk to and when I actually open up you don't believe me, what motivation is there to do it again"  
  
"Whatever Rogue I know you.......... But you know like whatever it is you really want you can just ask, no beating around the bush"  
  
"Fine, do you know if Arcade was adopted or anything like that"  
  
"Actually I do know the answer and I'll tell it to you on like one condition"  
  
Rogue face dropped "What?!" anger rising in her voice  
  
"I want you to tell me why you want to know, and I can tell when you're lying"  
  
"No, I don't have to I can just ask Arcade for myself"  
  
"He moved remember"  
  
"Dammit!" Rogue screamed throwing her pencil down, she doubted it was Arcade, and he's one she knew could just move on skip him over she was pretty sure the one she dreamed of was a Mutant but not 100% percent sure, and that assurance was so vital to her, this whole thing was driving her insane, if she wasn't there already, not many sane people have voices in there head "Kitty just tell me" she shouted grabbing the little girl by her shirt  
  
"Rogue in your assigned seat! NOW! and class open up to read chapter 13 and answer the questions at the end"  
  
Rogue loosened her grip and sat in her desk pulling out her chemistry book mumbling under her breathe. Rogue stares at the first page and though she tried what she was reading, her mind was thinking about her choices. She can A) Swallow her pride and tell Kitty, she really would be able to tell if she was lying and Kitty probably does know her better then anyone else does yet she know nothing at all – Argh! That or she can B)Wait over time her memories will sort and things will become clear maybe then she'll be able to touch , no but that will take to long and I don't know how much more I can take or C) I can just give up, push the dreams and memories to the back of my head as far back as possible... I can't I'll have to tell Kitty  
  
*scene cut lunchtime* "Hey Kitty" said Rogue jumping in front of her "come with me" Rogue pushed Kitty over to an empty table in the far corner of the lunch room without even waiting for a reply  
  
"Hey" shouted Kitty trying to avoid dropping her lunch tray at the sudden yank  
  
Rogue sat her down and took a seat directly across from her and looked her dead in the eyes "Alright Kitty, I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, not one, not Jean, not Kurt, not the Professor" "Ok I get it I won't tell a soul just get on with it" "Ok you see I've been having these dreams, their more so memories from someone I've absorbed, and I know this sounds weird coming from me but I think this person is the one who could be meant for me, me the untouchable, the goth, the one who's always alone, someone who'd understand me fully and completely, -look Kit, you and Kurt are the closest things to that, but you still aren't the one- and well back to the topic at hand, these memories come as dreams and you know how sometimes when you wake up the dream will be fresh in your mind but then you forget it all, well that what happens but I remember every vivid detail in the dream I just can't remember who it is. It drives me insane!!"  
  
At this point Rouge started to break down into tears "It keeps on getting louder and louder, just screaming at my brain, I've tried so many things.... So many things. I've tried to ignore it, suppress it make it go away but it won't matter how hard I try. I tried to just embrace it, linger in the moment of blissful sleep and hope that it will suffice that I won't need anymore, but it's never enough. I tried going through my head to find the person and their memories but there so very many inside there Kit, I don't know whose memory is who" Rouge let out a deep sigh  
  
"SO finally I'm doing this" Rogue said slowing down her voice, she pulled out her book open to the list "I'm going to figure it out by process of elimination, leave nothing up to hunches or hope, leave no dead or untied ends, I'm going to make sure I got the right person"  
  
Kitty sat there a little wide-eyed taking everything in, she looked down at the notebook for a couple of minutes then she tore her gaze at rouge and snapped back into her usual deposition "Aww, does Rogue have a little crush?!?" She said in a high voice  
  
"Pssh, yeah right" Rouge threw back at her know tried eyed and like Kitty back her normal self just this feeling like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders  
  
"It's ok I'll help you tell me what you already know" End-o-chapter yeah I think it's a little shorter then you people will like but it serves it purpose and I got the hiccups  
  
Rauken: Really then how were you able to say that whole sentence without interruption  
  
ME: because I'm typing not speaking Nimrod, what the hell are you on  
  
Rauken: Millions of things I take right before you start typing that way I remember none of the following events  
  
ME: That explains why you're so out of character... it also explains why you shout OSHIE-KOSH! Randomly through out the typing session, among other things, any way hope you enjoyed it I'll get to typing the next chapter straight away before Rauken high wares off 


	5. RANDOM JUMP IN THE STORY PLOT!

Me: low and behold we are back  
  
Ràuken: yes so quake in fear  
  
Me: This time the is an excuse to the hiatus, do you remember me saying how there was two computers in the house, mine and my dads but we all use it, and mine broke down so I had to switch over to my dads and re-type things, well then my dads computer started getting real screwy and wouldn't let you on the computer, so we took both computers to out neighbor who fixes comps. For a living and finally returned them after a month, he was busy and it was for free so we couldn't really complain.  
  
Ràuken: It's the truth  
  
Me: it is also summer vacation down here n Florida so I should be able to write an update more frequently, though I'm not exactly the fastest typer in the world, what exactly is this home row thing you speak of. So enjoy the chapter, I my sorry about the wait and uh. Oh yes, I don't own anything   
Rogue stood in the bathroom, door open to the surprisingly dormant hallway staring at her reflection in the mirror it was midnight and a large part of her wanted to fall into her slumber but the one small part inside you that always seems to be the wisest of all didn't not just yet, only problem about your dream world being full of bliss, you real world seems to be a nightmare in comparison. Rogue peeled of her leather gloves and placed them aside the faucet, she let the cool water, run over her sweaty hands, she splashed some across her face, she gripped the sides of the pedal stall sink as if to keep from falling over.  
  
'I just want it all to end' Rogue thought as she watched the water swirl down the drain. She began wanting to figure out the person of her dreams was so she could turn her real world into her neverland, but as time passed she realized the closet thing to do was make the dreams go away, but I t wouldn't, Rogue had just about quit the search but of course the ever excited Kitty had enough enthusiasm for them both.  
  
In the beginning it was sort of fun, the had successfully crossed some names off the list but two weeks had past Pietro seemed to be tailing them at school for some reason, and Rogue began hating herself for ever starting this whole thing even after names where crossed out she seemed to find some doubt in it all.  
  
Yes her damn mind always had to over complicate everything when it came to dealing with her own problems; Rogue closed her eyes remembering the conversation she had with Kitty in the professor's office only three hours ago  
  
Rogue and Kitty sat wondering exactly why the professor had called them in, though they both had an idea  
  
"It just want you two to know that I know what you guys are doing"  
  
"How?" Kitty asked stupidly receiving a smack upside the head from Rogue  
  
"I am a telepath" the professor replied to and embarrassed Kitty "Don't worry you guys have freewill and have the right to do whatever you wish during your spare time, I just thought there might be a few question you have that I can assist you in answering" this caught their attention  
  
"You see I have known of your dreams for quite a while Rogue, you've sent them out as distress signals on numerous occasions like you did with the Mystique's memory of Kurt, everyone in the institute sends them out once in a while usually just a nightmare nothing to be alarmed of..." rogue felt something clench inside her throat hating herself for sending out her dreams, they were hers and she didn't want to share them  
  
"Rogue, are you listening"  
  
"Huh yes professor"  
  
"Well the reason why you can never remember the person on your dreams is because your mind subconsciously blocks it, for whatever reason you believe that knowing who it is would be worse then not knowing at all"  
  
For some reason this statement did not strike Rogue as weird the Kitty's eyes were now rolling around on the ground well, she wouldn't be surprised if they were  
  
"Rogue your mind is..... your mind is very loud right now" The professor continued "Your distress calls have been growing more rapid, and I feel the best thing you can do is take a break, Rogue unlike some others at our school you have a chance at gaining control, your control should come when you have the strong desire to touch, and just touch, without that layer of fear hiding beneath it, troubling thing is the personalities in your mind do their best to prevent that, they make it so confusing that you sometimes don't know who's thought belongs to whom and can't even realize what YOU'RE thinking" The Professor took a heavy sigh and continued onward "I suggest you take a break, probably a week off from, school, it will do you good, it won't cure you but it should help even if only to ease you"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but let a smile creep in on her face; a week's break was sound nice "If you insist professor"  
  
"Now, Rogue and must ask you to put a good effort into meditation, and just relaxing, you need to sort through your brain"  
  
"Ugh.... Can't I just absorb a secretary?"  
  
"No as a matter of fact the less people you absorb the better or else it will only become more crowded"  
  
"Whatever you say professor, come on Kitty" Rogue pulled the confused girl from her seat towards the door, she was ready to leave, who was she kidding she's been ready since the moment she sat down  
  
"Oh and Rogue" the professor said stopping her in the door frame "If your dreams become really unbearable I could have Hank order pills for a dreamless sleep, though it must be a last resort" Rogue didn't think she need them though it had a drastic downside Rogue enjoyed her dreams it was her source of pain and comfort all at once Yes that damn mind of hers, when she thought about it, it all made sense, what did she expect would happen, nothing that small part of her said  
  
You know the small part that's all the more wiser then the rest of you combined, the part that you can never really tell whether or not it on your side or against you  
  
You don't want to know, the hardest thing is being next to someone you know you can't have, that's why you don't want to know, you're sparing yourself from the pain  
  
"Man I've really fucked things up for myself"  
  
"Ohhh.. RO.OGUE" the o too familiar sound of Kitty's voice rang out "there you are.. Rogue? Are you okay?" Kitty's voice drastically changed from happy to concerned  
  
Rogue was still clutching the sides of the pedal stall as if to keep from falling over facing down, hair cascading downward as well, draping her face  
  
"Kitty please leave."  
  
"Ug, you are soo not going to try and play the whole agnsty... goth... I want to be alone... but wonder why no one can get close to me routine on me... you should like learn by know I'm used to it"  
  
"Kitty please shut up!"  
  
"Come on Rogue I got some more info on project... well you know what we really should create a projection name for easy reference"  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue looked up outraged "Didn't you hear what the professor said, can't the super genius mind of yours put one and one together over the last three hours and realize it over"  
  
"But.. Rogue you can't give up... we need to figure out who it is you love"  
  
"Love??" Rogue scoffed at the word, and all hell broke loose "Look 'love' isn't meant for someone like me, what the hell do expect I'll do embrace him with open arms, be affectionate and kiss him, while I suck his fucking soul out" Rouge yes yelling  
  
"But... the professor said you can control it"  
  
"MIGHT! Might be able too, he said I have a chance just a chance and it will take a while"  
  
"but" kitty was searching for a topic to counteract with even if it was just her get swept up in the argument "well who ever said you had to kiss him love should just be able to withstand the conditions, and if he loved you back he wouldn't care"  
  
"But I can't do that to 'him' I can barely stand not be able to touch my friend and family, this whole think is driving me fucking insane.. and you only making it worse"  
  
.....  
  
"Kitty look I should just know, I should need proof, and a list and multi- colored pens I should just know.. I don't want it to Scott or... or Alex... or half the guys on the list"  
  
"Then who do you want it to be Rogue??"  
  
'Lance' that part inside of Rogue said the one that just finished explain why didn't want to know, and with that it all smack Rogue in the face hard, there was no more making delusions and leading herself down wrong paths and she was right, knowing was a lot worse, so much worse, Rogue glared at Kitty as she filled up with rage at the person who forced her to face the truth she felt her blood boil and before her mind processed what she was doing her fist had connected with Kitty's eye  
  
Rogue walked towards the door but stopped beside Kitty "look Kitty, I'm...." Rogue wanted to say she was sorry but she wasn't, she was sorry that Kitty was clutching her eye in pain, and she was sorry that she'll probably have a nice bruise tomorrow, but she really did want to punch her and she just couldn't apologize "I'm going to bed" and at that Rogue walked down the hallway towards her room shooting death glares at the baffled heads poking out between doors  
  
Kitty stood there a moment taking everything in when she noticed a pair of leather gloves lying beside the faucet "she didn't absorb me" Kitty whispered to herself "...desire" Kitty thought remembering the professors words, she picked the up and carried to them to the night table next to the sleeping form of Rogue, or at least a form of Rogue trying to seem asleep but failing miserably at it.  
  
Kitty lay awake in her bed till she wasn't sure how long, Rogue had finally drifted off to sleep, she seemed to have a peaceful sleep but when she woke up and was pulled out of her dream world she her then tortured Rogue muffle and cry and mutter the words "damn Lance"  
  
âââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ Well that it longest chapter yet I do believe that should make some of you happy I hope though I doubt you'll get over the fact the it took um how many months to get up....?  
  
Yeah the stories turning out much different then originally planned, I guess that's what happens when it takes this long and you some how end up typing the same chapter over and over again due to malfunctioning computers, I'm not sure though if the story adds up Though, I realized how I introduce Pietro into the story and then skipped a week ahead and had him do absolutely nothing, I was thinking about possibly re-writing the earlier chapters but at the pace I'm going at better just get the story finished with, maybe once (I'm more experienced as a writer and still relatively new at this) I might come and make it a better story till then the next chapter has already been poster so click that next chapter button.  
  
Ràuken: clickety, clickety, click [I'm getting lazy when it comes to writing his lines] 


	6. MEDDELING FRIENDS

Me: gasp what can this be TWO chapters in one day, can this be the beginning of the breaking of all my bad habits of letting eons pass before I update, dear god I hope so  
  
Ràuken: I think it's a sign of the apocalypse  
  
ME: Nifty, I've always dreamed of bringing forth the end of this world  
  
Ràuken: You would, o by the by she owns nothing got it  
  
ME: Only for a little while, soon I shall own the world along with everything else and I can begin a chapter without including a witty little disclaimer

-[Chapter Begin]-

Rogue was lying there, where ever 'there' was with Lance, surroundings weren't important they were in her neverland her world of ecstasy but the an alarm went off and she was suddenly she was lying alone on top of her bed, at first she attempted lingering in it like she usually did, but as she discovered last night, that was no longer possibly this time she knew she knew who it was in her dreams. No longer was there a shadowed silhouette, and it stung, nothing can compare to the perfect version that your mind stupidly makes you believe, was it really worth it...? Rogue wondered thinking about those anti-sleep pills, o well Rogue forced herself out of bed  
  
"Hey you don't have to go to school to you lucky ass, remember?" Kitty asked  
  
Rogue looked up at the petite girl smiling through her purple eye "I am sorry Kit"  
  
"O don't worry I don't care, beside I'm going to make you pay by making you feel guilty that although you punched me I am not mad and remain the same as always" Kitty smiled as sunk through the floor heading toward the breakfast table  
  
"Only you Kitty" said Rogue shaking her head, Rogue reached for her gloves and as she pulled them on she froze for a moment, something rang in the back of her head like she missed something, but she shook her head it was far too early, it will come later..  
  
Pietro zipped around the school's hallways searching for Rouge, for a full week he had been following her trying to some how some way help his buddy Lance with his relationship troubles but was getting no where, he was never quite sure he'd do it but planning ahead is for losers right, he didn't want to set his friend up for rejection he wanted to figure out Rogue view on the matter, though usually when he spoke to her she kicked him away sooner or later for something he'd say, and he couldn't eavesdrop without her sighting him, the only way for him to stay unseen was to move but when he does that the wind zooming past his ears make hearing very difficult... today though he couldn't find her at all, 'hmm, maybe I should ask Kitty' he thought spotting the brown hair girl at her looker  
  
"Hey Kitty... whoa nice eye shadow"  
  
"Oh, this" said Kitty hand shooting up to her right eye lightly feeling the swollen lump "Rogue punched me.. is it really that bad"  
  
"Yes.. But speaking of the Rogue-stir where is she?"  
  
"Hey, you supposed to try and console me and say it's not the bad"  
  
"Then why'd you ask me?"  
  
"I don't know but in answer to you question Rogue is at the mansion she won't be back for the rest of the week"  
  
'a whole week? I don't have that kind of patience it's a miracle I lasted this long, then again it was something to occupy his time' "a week, why did you kill her while she was sleeping to even the scare and are just buying yourself time"  
  
"Hey, I'm not someone who holds a grudge" Kitty whined crossing her arms  
  
"I don't know you seemed to hold one against Lance for quite a while"  
  
"Whatever that's like different, besides I having nothing against him, I think he's a good person and all though he might do some stupid things, I am trying to set he and Rogue –my best friend up" Kitty wasn't quite sure why she was being so defensive, maybe just left over anger from her little quarrel with Rogue, she wasn't quite sure why she told Pietro her plan either, probably just her blabbermouth ways but when she said it his eyes widened and she was being pulled by the speedster outside at break neck speed  
  
"Hey I didn't get to close my locker" she yelled at Pietro  
  
"Forget it, I'll close it in a second flat but back-track just a bit, are you telling me that you are trying to set Lance and Rogue up too?"  
  
'too' thought Kitty then realization hit her as the bell rang to begin class "Lets skip we have some conspiring to plan"  
  
Rogue was resting on grass outside of mansion she had finally been able to relax. She went down to breakfast this morning without think about the people sitting at the table and the things they'll bombard her with, Scott and Jean of course lectured her.. stupid pricks, Kurt seemed more interested in the fact that she got a week of from school and had a lot of questions, Amara, Rahne, Jubs and the rest of the girls [though I think that's about it] seemed to care more about Kitty and her bruise, and Bobby was, well, Bobby was very entertaining "Wow.. Rogue you punched someone that awesome" Though after receiving stern looks from Scott and Jean his tone quickly changed to "But you should really learn to control you anger more um a... Kitty, wow the bruise sure is purple, no offense, I was just trying to make you feel better, because you don't deserve it..... NOT that I'm trying to insult you Rogue I er..... you should really try not to hit other students though especially um..... Hey Sam have you defeating that videogame yet?" Poor boy should learn when not to speak at all.  
  
She looked at her surroundings everything seemed so gray to her eyes, though she knew that it was only her apparition of the world around her Rogue shook her head vigorously she has to stop this "Alright so the professor says I have sort my brain out" Rogue voiced to herself remembering the conversation from the other night "a secretary... hmm, I wonder" Rogue closed her eyes and suddenly she was inside her mind facing a wall of filing cabinets each with a name on it starting with Cody to Juggernaut, in the order they where first absorbed, also in the room were piles upon piles of paper needing to be filed "aw man" sighing Rogue picked up some random piece of paper, simutanously feeling a jolt run through her brain as a memory began to surface  
  
Rogue looked down at small plump child hands, she braced her stomach. It just wouldn't stop rumbling, she could hear her mother talking to her uncle in the kitchen, though really she couldn't care less, she just wanted food, there voice became clearer as she started heading towards the fridge  
  
"How old is he now"  
  
"Ten Harold, you'd know that if you showed up for any of his birthdays"  
  
"Calm down Shelly, what did you call me here for?"  
  
"I... I just don't know what to do, look at me, I'm a single mother living in a trailer on the verge of bankruptcy, who's son won't stop eating.... I just don't have enough money to pay for his food alone; I've had to create a false marriage certificate so I can get money from that organization for divorced woman whose husbands won't pay child support"  
  
"Shelly all kids eat a lot, really if-"  
  
"NO! It just isn't natural the all you can eat buffet in town won't let us in any-" The woman went silent as she saw the pudgy little boy  
  
Rogue wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to there words or the fact that they went silent when she walked in, she just reached for the fridge, and opened the door to find absolutely nothing to eat.  
  
"Anyway Shelly I can't help, I don't do charity cases" Rogue saw her Uncle starting to get up out of the corner of her eye though she was still looking wide eyed at the empty refrigerator "MOM! Where's all the food"  
  
"We don't have anymore Freddy, you ate it all!" The blonde woman yelled at him from her position at the table  
  
"Don't yell at me" Rogue yelled, anger over came her as she hoisted up the refrigerator and threw it the other side of the room aiming for her mother but ending up missing the table entirely and sent the air-born kitchen appliance zooming past her uncle and into the trailer wall  
  
"Not again" the blond lady let out as if it were her last breathe  
  
Harold stood there staring at the ten year old mighty midget before him as smirk spread across his face "It seems I might be able to help you after all......... I'm reliving you of your duties as a mother"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"I'll bring the boy with me raise him, train him, and put him in my show, you'll never have to buy him food again"  
  
"Harold, that's my son I don't care if we go bankrupt, there's nothing you can do for me to give him to you"  
  
"I seem to recall you mentioning on you conned money from the association, hmm let's see, Fraud, theft plus child services don't look so keen upon kids that can't get enough to eat"  
  
Rogue saw her mom break down and cry right there before she had a chance to even begin to feel sorry her uncle grabbed her hand and led him out of his mother's trailer, never to see her again. Rogue leaned against the wall of cabinets as the memory left her brain making her dizzy "That was Blobs" she said as opened the cabinet with the name Freddy encrypted on it, she placed it inside and then did the only thing she was left to do reached out and grabbed another piece of paper. The town of Bayville was usually relatively quiet not that you could hear birds chirping a singsong melody and all was harmonious but there was never too much commotion until the schools let out. Well today there was a green jeep zooming like a bullet down it's streets at break neck speed.  
  
"So I'm surprised, I thought you were too much of an X-men goodie-goodie to cut class" said Pietro to Kitty  
  
"Please, I like used to cut class all the time when me and Lance where going out... you don't think he'd mind us taking his jeep would he"  
  
"Nah, how'd you get away with it?"  
  
"Huh, Oh you mean the skipping, o well you have to wait about a week or so till the teachers forget what day you were absent and then I just hack into the computers and changed the attendance schedule... can't to it too often though only once in a while"  
  
After a minutes pause Kitty broke the ice "OK, so I know Rogue likes Lance and like you know Lance likes Rogue right"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Okay, so now how are we going to get them together?"  
  
"What's there to it we'll just tell them that they both like each other. Problem solved."  
  
"Pietro, this is Rogue it can't be done that way, she has that whole doesn't want to get close, cause she's afraid she'll suck out their life force and turn them into a lifeless zombie."  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot about that, that might pose a problem."  
  
"Not really, remember when I said she punched me.. Well she did it with her bare hand without absorbing me, it has to do with a pure unfiltered desire to touch with out have fear of it and all that stuff."  
  
"Then why is she so worried about it,"  
  
"I don't think she realized she did it, but the point is she can do it."  
  
"Oh ok, in that case we'll just stick em' in a room together and won't let them out till passion gets its way" Pietro stated cockily stringing his words together in one sentence  
  
"Pietro!!.......... Hey that might actually work."  
  
"I know, I am a genius" Pietro shouted complimenting himself

-[Chapter End]-

And that's it.... Yeah I like this story less and less as I go along, but your toughest critic is always yourself, maybe it's because new episode have aired characters have changed, my liking for the Rola pairing isn't as great as it once was though I still enjoy it, and Pyro become my new favorite X-men Evo: character. And other shit happened too.  
  
Ràuken: Just shut up about already so you think you suck woe is you blah... blah....  
  
Me: hee, hee, hee, your always good for a laugh  
  
Me: Oh also I'm not sure when the next update will be I will try to get as much done before July, because then I'll be on vacation for the entire month and won't be able to write new chapters, I can pre-write them and put them on hold in my document manager and hopefully update once in a while but I'm not sure if I'll be able to that, I do have some summer reading for school that I need to get done before then too, in between babysitting, cleaning, packing, and hopefully I'll get out once in a while so I don't become a total social outcast and become even more insane then already am, I don't think my family can afford anymore medication and doctor appointments then may have to sacrifice the internet money then no more stories, anyway there is a bit of time and I should get at least one chapter if not more, the only thing that might pose a problem is I have two other stories (one is on fictionpress.com) that I would like to update a bit too, though this chapter is my main focus since it has more reviewers threatening to kill me if I don't shorten the time between updates.  
  
Ràuken: But you like death threats, you said they make you feel loved  
  
Me: Yes so I'm returning the love, see I have a heart  
  
Ràuken: Blasphemy!


	7. just a little shorty to tide you guys ov...

Yeah it's us bringing you chapter seven, of this supposed RoLa thought it is six chapters into the story and they haven't even had a conversation, I will once again make up an excuse for myself about how I used to writing comedy dialogue comic strip type, think web-comic except I don't own a scanner and am trying to expand my horizons as a cough writer, but it seems that there are people out there you like it and are reviewing so what the fuck do I care as long as I know that I am occupying someone's time, somewhere out there and momentarily putting a pause to there boredom, it is enough for me  
  
Ràuken: O how very moving, touches you heart soul  
  
Me: Also I'd like to apologize for any confusion there was to my reading it seemed all my kool swanky little borders I devoted much time (3 seconds) creating using the alt button and the number pad on the side had been erased, it will form now on be easier to read  
  
O before I forget I didn't own anything the first six chapters, what makes you think I'm going to own it now?  
  
Ràuken: If that was too subtle of a disclaimer, she owns nothing.... That it I demand better lines this is an Victoria assaults him  
  
Me: On with the story  
  
-[CHAPTER BEGIN]-  
  
Kitty slunk up to the mansion she had to make it seem like she took the late bus home, so Scott and Jean wouldn't give her the third degree. Really they where great friends but they got to start acting their age; you only have one chance to be a rebellious teenager. She wanted to avoid any confrontation, she had gotten rather used to this though, kinda weird considering that time she freaked out when Rogue took her along following Remy. She really had changed quite a bit since then. Kitty breathed a sigh of relief as she entered through the front doors she was in the clear.  
  
"Where were you after school, we waited 20 minutes for you." Jean asked as she turned a corner standing on top of the stairs. [Did that make sense? O well screw it.]  
  
Drats so close yet so far "I had to stay after school a bit, work on a computer project, since my lab top's been on the fritz.. I took the late bus home"  
  
"Oh, well why couldn't you call me on my cell, or tell someone."  
  
"Sorry.. I guess I just didn't think of it"  
  
"Ah was there by any chance a cute guy in the computer lab with you" Jean inquired with amusement "Hee, Hee, guilty" Kitty replied, one thing you did have to be grateful for, Jean didn't use her telepathy on you without asking, at least not on her.  
  
The girls giggle for a minute as Kitty made up some fictional cutie, Kitty entered her room to find an exhausted Rogue laying down her bed  
  
"Hey, how are you" Kitty asked Rogue  
  
"Tired... I thought meditation was supposed to fill you with energy strength and chi"  
  
"It can't be that bad?"  
  
"Yeah, try having to relive everybody's worst memory all day long"  
  
"We'll there has to be some happy ones"  
  
"Well yeah, but the sad ones are stronger, and apparently at the top of the pile"  
  
Then a thought struck Kitty and she became a little nervous "Rogue, did you get any form me?"  
  
"Yes Pissey cat"  
  
Kitty winced at her old nickname from kindergarten when she pee'd in her pants "Don't tell anyone"  
  
Rogue looked at her weird "Kitty.. You were five... who the hell cares"  
  
Kitty then remember her part of operation: set up "Rogue... do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"Lots of things... it was abnormally eventful"  
  
"When you punched me that is... Do you remember what happened?"  
  
"Sure my fist went flying, connect with you eyeball and pushed you bottom eyelid into the bone forming a bruise." Rogue did not feel like talking, she was drained from the day, but Kitty couldn't seem to take a hint.  
  
Rogue sighed heavily, might as well just say it, screw beating around the bush. "Rogue, you punched me with your fist, your bare fist, your gloves were still placed beside the faucet" after a minute a silence kitty added "and you didn't absorb me" though it need not be said.  
  
Rogue sat up in a halt trying to figure things out, she was definitely awake now  
  
Pietro, sped the jeep to the boarding house bumping a mound of snow when he parked [if you remember the prologue, I said it was December, I realize I've neglecting that which is kind of important in the next chapter] "Pietro!" an angry voice yelled as he entered  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out" [Did he say this in an earlier chapter, o well screw it]  
  
"Who the hell said you can take my Jeep?!?"  
  
"Chill man, you owed me that joyride for what I've been doing for you, actually you owe me that times ten." Pietro spewed out his words  
  
"O really what have you been doing for me" Lance asked with mockery in his voice, expecting him to say something like I've been helping add miles so you can see it go back to all zero's sooner, or something stupid like that.  
  
"Well, me and your ex-girlfriend have been setting you up with a friend of hers"  
  
"WHAT?" Lance was surprised "Why?"  
  
"Well you're actually into the whole relationship thing, where as me I can't be bothered with only one girl to tie me down, though it is somewhat of a mystery, consider this and experiment."  
  
"But what, why? Huh? Why would Kitty help? Who is this girl" Lance stuttered, being incredibly lost.  
  
"Don't worry! I've got it all under control"  
  
"Who is this girl?" Lance asked for a second time  
  
"Heh, it's a surprise, don't worry you'll like her, she likes you, you just stand there with a confused expression on your face until your needed, to you know do the whole loving, romance part" After that Pietro rand up the stairs in a flash before Lance can reply, and Lance did stand there with a confused expression on his face, for a little while at least, once toad came hoping through the kitchen and jumped on his head he moved on, after throwing Toad into the wall of course Rogue and Kitty Rogue and Kitty sat in the professors office for the second time that week, Rogue was kind of used to it by now, however Kitty some reason was a nervous wreck, she was pulling at the ends of her sleeves with her teeth stretching it far beyond her fingers. Rogue looked out through the office window at the falling snow, boy it was really coming down, might as well be a blizzard. She heard the professor voice drone on about the same stuff he said yesterday, he had answered there question, she didn't realize there was skin to skin contact, it was so quick and abrupt she didn't have time to think about what will happening, and how touch is something everyone else takes for granted and the desire to hurt Kitty sparked momentary control which shows a sign of power growth though apparently it won't last very long.  
  
"Now, you to should go back to your rooms, o and Rogue I'm sorry you may lose a day from your week off, it seems tomorrow will be a snow day"  
  
-[Chapter End]- Yeah I know it's a short chapter but I getting tired a lot earlier then I usually do, and I want to get a chapter up by tonight, so I'm cutting it short. I now what I have planned for the next chapter, its all a matter of getting around to typing it, hopefully I can get it up before my trip, but if I can't get it up by July 8th, be prepared for a month hiatus. If things go the way I hope there should be three chapters left. I'll try my hardest to get them all up before I leave. And at that, goof bye I guess  
  
Ràuken: No! I demand better lines, I used to have interesting, contradicting things to say, that had merit and was clever. Now all I'm getting is lousy, witty but lousy one liners for every three paragraph you type trying to make excuses for your writing when you know theirs worse out there, there's better, but there's defiantly worse, and chanting the disclaimer like and android.  
  
Me: I'm sorry I've been to lazy to type lines for you  
  
Ràuken: That's all you have to say? I'm forced to sit here next to you staring at the letters magically appear and listening to you punch key's and all I get it one line, come on can't I get something out of the deal for having to deal with the boredom  
  
Me: I know I'll think of ways to end the boredom for you, hmm you can message my feet!  
  
Ràuken: ........  
  
Me: Ok I'll get serious; hmm you can talk to your feet  
  
Ràuken: ........  
  
Me: Use your stomach as a makeshift bongo?  
  
Ràuken: ........  
  
Me: I know you can write lyric to go along with the rhythmic typing of the key that you're forced to listen to  
  
cricket Ràuken: That it I quit!  
  
Me: You can't I own your soul, you lost it to me in a card game, remember  
  
Ràuken: Damn 


End file.
